


night sky with sunlight

by thekingsvoid



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingsvoid/pseuds/thekingsvoid
Summary: His sunshine personality was eye catching, the way he was always so happy and how much he cares was obvious to those close to him. Prompto was the sun and he was the night that would always chase after the sun.





	night sky with sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is self indulgent, its a gift to my bf because its our 1 year anniversary together and aaaaaa just all my feeling poured into this because how does one write their feelings

Being a prince was hard, it weighed heavily on his shoulders on having expectations put on him. He was afraid of disappointing his father, he was so afraid that he could feel himself disconnect from everything.

He sometimes wondered if it was worth being the prince who once he turned king, would have to die. He wondered if he could just run away from the life that shackled him, he wondered so much and just felt so lost.

Everything in life became dull, nothing interested him anymore. Games became his escape, he was stuck in a cycle but that all stopped when he met  _ him.  _ Prompto Argentum, the boy who tried to befriend him when they were younger.

Prompto stepping into his life was a breath of fresh air, the dull mindset he had on for years just shattered away like glass. Everything was  _ brighter  _ and he felt the true feeling of happiness sink into his bones, it didn’t take long for him to fall for Prompto.

His sunshine personality was eye catching, the way he was always so happy and how much he cares was obvious to those close to him. Prompto was the sun and he was the night that would always chase after the sun. 

He loved Prompto so much, Prompto who would always listen to his problems. Who would always distract him whenever things became too much, who was-  _ is  _ always there with a soft smile and a heart dipped in gold.

Prompto is his sun and he couldn’t be more grateful to have the blond by his side. To feel him lean his head against his shoulder and begin showing him the newest pictures he took or the newest game that came out.

Feeling the love that dripped through text messages when he was too busy to see Prompto, to the excited chatter about chocobos. To the bright violet eyes that  _ twinkled  _ with understand when he was too tired to do anything.

_ He loved so much, he loved and cherished this sweet sun that managed to burst through the saddest days. When the weight of his dad’s declining health became too much, when his past injuries couldn’t hold his weight anymore. He loves the sun and the sun… the sun loves him back _ .

“Whatcha thinkin’ in that head of yours, Noct?”

Noctis slowly blinked his eyes open, the warm feeling of sunlight hitting his body made him want to give into the calling of sleep. He pushed through the drowsy clouds to acknowledge the question with a pleased hum as gun calloused fingers ran through his hair.

“Just thinking about how wonderful you are.” Noctis slurred out slowly as he brought Prompto’s body closer to him, the soft music of the game they were playing surrounded him as Prompto laughed.

“I ain’t that great buddy.”

“You are. Just don’t see it, I see it and it reminds me how much I love you.”

Noctis does love Prompto, who loves so many things and still managed to make room for Noctis. “Pfff. I love you too buddy, c’mon let's stop playing for now and take a nap.”

Noctis hummed once more and put more of his weight onto Prompto who pouted and hit his thigh. “ _ Noct.” _

“Fine, I won’t put my weight on my strong boyfriend who can’t sweep me off my feet but can steal my heart so easily.”

“You’re a sap.”

“I’m  _ your  _ sap.”

“You are.”

Even if Noctis struggled to voice his feelings, he hoped that Prompto knew how he felt no matter what. He hoped that the freckled blond knew how much his heart poured for him. He hoped Prom could know by the way his heart sped up when he placed his head on his chest.

How his cheeks grew a bit rosy as he grinned and tightened his grip around Prom as they got comfortable on Noct’s bed.

“I love you sunshine.” He whispered and allowed himself to grin when Prom whispered it back. He was at peace and it was all due to this ball of sunshine.

“ _ Love you too nightlight. _ ”


End file.
